PURE
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 17. A market has come up for illicet potions, see who's behind it and who tries to stop it. Written for my friends at school! DF Chocolate syrup and Honey lol, sexual references
1. Chapter 1

Hey,

Since I think JKR is going to kill off Draco or make him good in her next book, so I decided to write an alternate ending.

EVIL LAUGH

AN: the Horcrux's don't exist! And Sirius has another brother called Simon

---

Snape had just killed Dumbledore, as Draco had expected he would, his plan was working. He made it outside the castles grounds and waited for Snape, who shortly joined him and they both apparated to Snape's house.

"Draco quickly tidy up, we have to meet the Dark Lord in a few minutes and tell him what has happened," Snape ordered.

Draco paused, "you don't think I would have ever killed him, do you?"

"You're right, I highly doubt you could have ever done the deed. You're to weak." Snape put his wand on the bench and turned around to pour himself a bottle of elf made wine.

"Did you know my father's already dead?" Draco asked.

Snape not knowing where this was going replied, "I'm sorry for your loss Draco but the Dark Lord was very angry, can you honestly blame him?"

"It wasn't Voldemort who killed him, Severus," Snape turned around quickly sloshing his wine on the carpet, to see Draco standing there his own wand drawn and Snape's in his other hand.

"Draco don't be ridiculous, give me my wand, NOW," Snape ordered, confused by the students behaviour.

"I killed him, I helped him break out of Azkaban to kill him. He never saw it coming, then again that's what I'll tell others when I tell them how I killed you," Draco smiled wickedly.

Snape had never seen Draco like this; he could also tell that he was telling the truth about his father.

"Draco why are you doing this?"

"Because my dear old Sev, none of you thought I could. It's as simple as that, I was suppose to die trying but now the tables have turned, you're now the one facing death."

"Why kill your father though?"

"It's his fault that I got involved, if he hadn't been stupid enough to get caught you'd still be alive in a few minutes. Good bye Snape, Avada Kedava!"

There was a flash of green light and Snape was dead, a moment later Draco's Dark Mark was burning, so he responded to the call.

Only three people appeared alongside Voldemort, Draco, Bellatrix and McNair, the rest were dead or hadn't managed to leave Hogwarts.

"Is it done?" Voldemort asked McNair.

"Indeed, Severus came through for us," he responded, purposely not looking at the young Malfoy.

"Where is Severus?" Bellatrix asked, as if reading Voldemort's and McNair's minds.

Draco spoke up for the first time, "he got left behind, as soon as I got out of the school I came here. _My lord_," he added respectfully on the end.

'Avada Kedava,' Draco thought as he pointed his wand at Voldemort's back, with a flash of green light, the darkest sorcerer of the century, maybe even the millennium was dead. He then swiftly stunned his aunt Bellatrix and McNair, who were both to horrified to move in the first place.

Aurors eventually found the two Death Eaters and a dead Voldemort, the wizarding world celebrated. Everybody forgot about the golden haired boy who was there that night, it didn't matter Voldemort was dead. Well almost everybody. Draco Malfoy was merely a memory, as the Aurors from the ministry never came close to finding Voldemort's killer.

Inmates at Azkaban found Lucius's body, as it had washed ashore all bloated and if possible even more pale then usual. Narcissa, like her son, was also M.I.A. she is believed to be in hiding and has been for many years. Malfoy Manor was left abandoned, as the ministry couldn't sell it because nobody could get inside its walls.

The Trio all finished school and became Aurors, as a new black market had arisen. Illicit potions were the new trends and many young witches and wizards had already died and the ministry was getting desperate. Parents were furious, more then once mothers and fathers had stormed into the ministry and sent hexes flying.

The ministry was looking for young adults to train into Aurors, so they could try infiltrate the market and stop whoever was producing these potions. The ministry was so desperate that the sent Harry, Ron and Hermione on their first assignment, after only a few months training.

These potions could now be brought in powder form, so they could be sold to the muggle market. This wizarding figure was creating plenty of other problems for muggles, not only in Europe but also all over the world, supplying weapons to the Middle East and drugs to other parts of Asia, Australia and America. This group has also been known for sneaking muggles into other countries, for a price of course.

The new Minister of Magic, Bonnie Spegirlski (the first female Minister of Magic), was doing the best she could to manage this chaos causer, the Daily Prophet was calling him 'the invisible wizard.'

After talking with other Aurors, Minister of Magic Spegirlski, decided it was time to brief her new apprentices.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, it has recently come to our attention that this 'invisible wizard,' is selling his drugs and weapons through a chain of night clubs, we're unsure of what they're called but we know of a street where one is defiantly located. We'll be sending you there to find out information about this 'invisible man.' This is not an action mission, it's just to gather Intel, do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss," the trio responded eagerly.

"Very well then, at ten thirty tonight you'll be escorted down town in Australia, it seems to be the only place we have Intel from. We don't have a clue about any British clubs; we're relying on you to get us some more information. Now go get some rest, it's going to be a long night." Minister Spegirlski farewelled them with a nod of her head.

The three of them shared a sleeping room (where they go to get some shut eye), with Tonks who was also coming on the mission to keep an eye on the young ones, who weren't even nineteen yet.

"Tonks, how are we going to be able to tell which club it is?" Harry asked.

"You just will, something won't be right," Tonks smiled, as she could sense that they were all nervous.

"Yeah, but it isn't exactly our area of expertise, you know, clubbing," Ron added nervously.

"You three stop worrying, I'll look after you and help you," Tonks reassured them, "the Minister wouldn't send you if it was too dangerous."

The four of them managed to get a few hours sleep before they had to go to Australia. Tonks woke them up and handed them some clean clothes to get into, which for the two guys was a loose shirt and jeans. Hermione on the other hand refused to come out of the bathroom, "Tonks," she shouted, "I'm not wearing this." After Tonks had a few words with her, negotiating a few inches to be added to Hermione's skirt, they were ready to go. Hermione held onto Ron and Harry, while Tonks wearing a vibrant yellow dress grabbed onto Harry.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready," they replied.

In the Minister's (and a lot of Aurors) presence they held onto Tonks and apparated to Australia.

They arrived in a packed Australian street in Melbourne; people were running around everywhere, wearing very little amounts of clothing.

It didn't take long for something to happen, "Simon, is that you?" Tonks asked her cousin (Sirius' brother).

Simon had his arm wrapped around a pretty brunette with lighter streaks, who was wearing a pink halter-neck dress, "who's this Simon?"

"Ohh right, KarLee this is my cousin Tonks, Tonks this is my new girlfriend Lee."

Tonks and the girl shook hands, though Tonks didn't look very impressed with her cuz.

Lee apologised, "sorry about him, I think he's had a few to many beers, I'll see you later Tonks."

Ron, Hermione and Harry all looked at Tonks funny, "that Simon Black is trouble, now lets get back to the mission."

"I don't think we'll have to go to far to find that club Tonks," Harry pointed out a club a few doors up called **_Pure_**.

Tonks lead the way past other clubs until they got to _Pure_; outside it was a huge que, but with a swift memory charm they got straight in.

Once inside _Pure _they saw lots of bright lights and heard music so loud that the floor was shacking. There were also a couple of young women dancing on poles wearing bikini tops and G-strings. The room was only one story but the roof was really high and there was a balcony over half the room, if the 'invisible man' was here, that's where he would be.

Harry went to head towards the steps leading up to the balcony, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around to see Tonks, "Harry blend, there is no rush, have a drink and relax."

Harry went to find Ron and Hermione, he found Ron dancing with an exotic looking girl, with long dark hair, which danced as she moved. Hermione however was at the bar talking to a red head about women's rights, referring mostly to the pole dancers, and the flaws in the legal system. Leaving Harry by himself, but not for long, next thing he knew their was a short dark skinned girl standing in front of him.

"Okay, this will sound kind of weird but my friends," she nodded to a bunch of brunettes, "they gave me a dare."

"Yeah…"

"They dared my to kiss a random guy, and you were the closest guy, so…"

Harry leant down and kissed the girl for a few seconds, keeping one eye open to see the girls across the room giggling.

As the pulled apart the girl thanked him through her smile, also mentioning before she ran back to her friends, "oh and by the way my name is Ashanti."

Before Harry knew what happened he was kissing someone else, he pulled himself away, "and who are you?"

"Harmony, and I had to, 'cause I double Ashanti, I guess it's just your lucky night."

After Harmony, Ashanti and the other girls left him alone, Harry went and sat at the bar, staring at the balcony. He noticed two security guards at the bottom of the staircase, heavily armed with muggle weapons. A tall blond and a brunette came down the staircase laughing, and went to sit at the bar near Harry. The blond was wearing a black boob tube and a black mini-skirt, while the brunette was wearing something similar but in white. Harry could tell by looking at them, that they were very different from the girls on the poles, they were just as good looking, better even but these girls knew something, but what? The brunette smiled seductively at him before turning to look at her friend. At the bar the blond whispered something in the bartenders ear before resuming conversation with her darker haired friend, about something but Harry couldn't hear what.

The bar tender came back and gave the brunette and the blond a flask each of something, "there you go Roxanne and Raven, and you make sure you give that to the boss."

"Sure Ville," the pair replied to the pimply bar tender, as they strutted off, hips swing, back past security and up to the balcony, then out of sight. But not before the brunette, Raven, looked over her shoulder once more at Harry, though she stopped looking at him when the blond gave her a dark look. Harry also noticed that the two girls that kissed him earlier were waving at Raven, who smiled back at them and gave them a quick wave of her hand.

After wondering around by himself for a while (looking for anything magical), he went to talk to Hermione and her new red headed friend, who by now was a bit tipsy. This wasn't whom he had intended to talk to but Ron was busy 'blending,' with that exotic chick, and according to the moans between mouthfuls of mouth, lips, nose and tongue, he gathered her name was Emily.

Harry introduced himself to the drunk red head 'Matilda,' who responded, "you're just talking to me 'cause you want a piece of arse, isn't that right?" But she didn't wait for a response, instead she undid her pink bra, and after taking it off, she lit it on fire with a lighter off the bench.

"See this is what real women look like, none of this perky breast rubbish," she kept rambling on as she was escorted by security. Only moments after she left Ashanti shouted, "It's true, this is what real women look like," she took off her t-shirt and her bra.

Everybody on the V.I.P. deck came to the edge to see what was going on, Harry swore for a moment there, that Draco Malfoy was standing behind that blond, Roxanne but maybe it was just her hair.

It had indeed been Draco Malfoy, but once he saw Harry he hid behind his girlfriend. What was Harry doing here? Roxanne saw her boyfriend hide when his eyes came across the famous Harry Potter, she knew they went to school together but didn't know what he was doing here.

After Ashanti was escorted from the building, everybody sat back in his or her seats, which meant for Rox that it was back on her boyfriends lap. All his business associates, from all around the world, were there discussing how everything was going and what improvements they would like.

---

Nice story huh, for those of you I don't know I included lots of my friends form school. So if it's a little weird that's why.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers,

I'm very disappointed with the amounts of reviews, especially because i know lots of you have read this story. So thank you Jesse, 'cause you reviewed i put up the second (and final) chapter!

I love this chapter, though it is the final one. Raven and Rox are my favourite characters.

---

"You guys worry to much, relax I have healers, biochemists and other scientists working on it. We'll have a new product in about a week, I guarantee it, but in the mean time you're all invited to my new club's opening tomorrow night in the U.K."

Raven took a mental note of this information while the rest of the ladies and gentlemen, (mostly gentlemen) discussed this offer. Roxanne started kissing Draco's neck working her way up to his ear where she whispered, "Raven and I are going to have a talk to little Potter, and we'll be back in fifteen minutes." Before making her may to his mouth, "bye."

"Raven," she said softly, "we have work to do." Raven didn't like the way that sounded, Roxanne wasn't stupid, even though she acted that way a lot, if she wanted something done it would get done. It didn't help that she had 'The Draco Malfoy' on her side, with all his contacts and riches. Raven was similar to Roxanne, but not quite as out going or well connected. I nice way to describe Rox, she's defiantly a problem solver, give her a motive and she can solve any problem.

The two girls walked down the staircase, smiling at the muscled security guards and made their way over to Raven's muggle friends, Raven receiving directions along the way, as well as an earpiece and a fake cap to put on her tooth so the two of them could communicate if they got separated.

"Now we've got to find out what Harry's doing here, who he's with and then make sure he's not here in half an hour when everybody comes down of the balcony with goodies in their bags, clear?"

Raven nodded, as Roxanne turned and stood a few metres away at the bar, Raven then greeted her friends with a cheery smile, "hi guys."

Lexus (a medium height brunette girl) stared laughing randomly, "Oh-mi-god Harmony, that guy you kissed is coming over here."

"Who's that?" Raven asked acting innocent, "Harry, I think I heard someone say."

Harry walked over nervously to the group of girls, "hi, I was just wondering, never mind." He looked at Raven before walking off embarrassed.

"I'll see you guys later," Raven farewelled her friends, "hey, wait."

Harry turned around and smiled when he say the pretty brunette, jogging over to him.

"It's Harry right?" Harry nodded. "I'm Raven," she introduced herself, "want to hang out, my friends are in one of their weird moods."

"I noticed," Harry laughed, referring to Ashanti and her striping routine. The pair talked for a while, Harry mentioning being here with three friends and Raven told a bit about herself, but tried to keep to herself, in case she let something slip. Harry kept ordering butterbeers for the both of them and kept on talking. Raven wished that she and Harry had met under different circumstances, things would be different.

Raven heard Rox in her ear, "you've got to get him outside or somewhere else, and I've got the other three covered, quick they're coming down any minute."

Raven took another couple of sips to finish her butterbeer, then stood up and held a hand out to Harry. Harry smiled at the sight of her smile, "what?" He asked.

"Come on," Raven begged. Harry raised his eyebrows, "please," she added.

Harry grabbed her hand and Raven led him out the back into a corridor, where she stopped and leaned against a wall, Harry did the same. Raven removed the earpiece and listening device from her mouth and wrapped them in foil.

"I'm not a muggle Harry, I know who you are and why you're here. But you have to go, Rox and I have things under control, we're Australian Aurors." She stopped for breath and also to write down the coordinates of the new U.K. nightclub, "here's the address for the opening party tomorrow, meet me across the street and we can talk more."

Raven heard someone coming, so she quickly started kissing Harry softly on the lips. With Harry still leaning on the wall, Raven leaned on his chest with her arms draped around his neck.

After a few minutes Harry finally pulled to the side, "what are we doing?"

"Making out, fun isn't it?"

Harry just looked at her, "I hardly know you Raven."

"I've got to go," Raven added abruptly, "met me tomorrow across the road from the place I gave you."

Harry's hand dug into his pocket, tightening on the piece of paper that Raven had given him. Raven quickly gave him another kiss before jogging down the corridor and back into _Pure_.

Once Harry regained normal thought, he went looking for Ron, Hermione and Tonks. He found them asleep at the bar, which he found unusual but didn't think about it again when they woke up quickly. They all went back to the ministry that night and after Harry gave them the address of the new nightclub, they all went to bed, only to get up and do the same thing tomorrow.

They were all woken up at noon to have brunch, and then went to a few Auror training classes. The time quickly passed and after dinner they went into one of the wardrobes, to decide what to wear that night.

---

"You did what?" Roxanne shouted at Raven.

"I told Harry about the party tonight, it's okay, they're Aurors."

"So am I but I don't give information to other countries, anyway there is a big deal going on tonight and nobody is going to mess it up."

"Are we making our move tonight?" Raven asked her superior Auror.

"No we're not, but you have a mission tonight. To put it nicely if I see scar boy or any other Auror inside the new _Pure,_ someone will pay. If you deal with Harry, I'll deal with the others myself. Are we clear?"

"Deal?"

"What ever you feel like, as long as he doesn't come into _Pure_ breathing!"

---

After a dozen Aurors (including the trio) had picked their outfits, they were ready to go. A lot more Aurors were going this time because they ran some tests on the four of them when they got back, and it turned out that the three who were asleep at the bar had in fact been drugged.

The dozen of them apparated to the end of the street, where the club was. They split up into smaller groups and went inside, so nobody noticed when Harry slid to the side and crossed the street to meet Raven. He could see Raven outside the tall hotel, wearing jeans and a big white jacket, as he approached her she held out a hand, which Harry took.

She led him to the elevator, where the got in. Harry looked at Raven with questions floating in his eyes, she simply said, "it's best not to ask many questions, for now at least."

They got out on the thirteenth floor, Raven led the way to room 816 and they went inside.

"What is it you wanted it tell me?"

"You can't go in there tonight, you're a target. They'll kill you."

'What but my friends are in there!"

"They'll be fine, it's mostly you he wants. He must really dislike you, he rarely places hits on Aurors."

"I know you're not really an Auror Raven, some contacts of mine in Australia said they've never heard of you, who are you?"

"Someone who's made some mistakes in the past but is now trying to undo them, by helping you Harry," Raven explained.

Harry stood there for a moment trying to put together the pieces. He figured she must have been telling the truth, he could tell by the look in her eye.

"What can I do to help?"

"Firstly you can't leave this hotel room, right know Rox thinks I'm 'dealing' with you."

"In other words she thinks you're killing me?"

"Yes, if she finds out you're alive I'll be in so much trouble you can't imagine."

"So what am I suppose to do in this hotel room for hours?" Harry asked.

"We'll you can't just sit here, what if Rocs or Malfoy come up here and find you? We'll have to figure something out," Raven suggested.

There was an awkward silence, which was broken when Raven started kissing Harry vigorously. Harry fell backwards onto the king sized bed, Raven on top of him kissing him still, he put his right hand on her neck. That's when Raven put on the brakes and stood up, "I can't."

"Can't what?"

"You know very well what," she snapped in a Hermioneish way.

"Okay then why not?"

"You're to good, I feel guilty just for kissing you and I'm a whole year older then you."

Harry stood up, took of his shirt, leaning in slowly towards Raven. He kissed her with one hand behind her head and the other on her waist, under her shirt. As his lips swallowed hers he could tell that she was smiling, she put her hands down behind her letting her white coat slide off revealing a short, tight, black, halter neck top that left her stomach and most of her back bare. Harry undid the two knots of Raven's top, the one behind her neck and the one on her back. The black top fell to the ground, Harry and Raven continued kissing as they flopped onto the bed.

Meanwhile down at _Pure_ the pile of stunned Aurors was getting high, out the back. Many of Malfoy's business associates were out the back getting lap dances by topless dancers, while they were entertained, Rox and Draco left to let the guards deal with business.

They crossed the road to the hotel, went inside and booked a room. Draco felt himself fly across the room and land on the bed, right after that a pair of pink hand cuffs came out of know were and cuffed him to the bed posts. Draco's lips turned into a smile as Roxanne came across the room, ripped off his shirt and start kissing his abbs, chest, neck and face. She then for some reason stopped, "I'll be right back I'm just going to check on Raven."

Draco sighed.

Roxanne left the room, and then poked her head back in, "what if I get chocolate syrup?"

Draco smiled and agreed; at least it wasn't honey, which meant no very stick embarrassing situations.

As Rox walked to her friends room she smiled at the though of chocolate syrup, well it may be bad for you but at least it was better then honey. The time she brought honey was the time when she discovered healthy foods, don't make good foreplay.

Rox opened the door magically without knocking, "Raven aren't you done yet? Ohh."

Raven screamed when Rox entered the room, so loud that Harry rolled over trying to escape the noise leaving them both on the floor.

Roxanne was laughing, "Jees Raven, all those hot guys at the _Pure _and you get with _him_. Why?"

Raven didn't answer; she just sat on the floor next to Harry using the sheet to cover her body.

"Rox, come on?" Raven asked.

"Fine," Roxanne told them, "I'll leave and forget what happened, if I never see either of you again."

"Deal," Raven and Harry agreed, "thanks Roxanne."

"Don't thank me Raven, you're just lucky I've got better things to do with my time. Ohh and by the way, do you know where I can get chocolate syrup?"

"Why not honey again?" Raven joked.

"That's not funny, my mouth was stuck to it for an hour," Roxanne sighed.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, I'd better go, someone's waiting for me and that chocolate syrup," Roxanne farewelled. Once she'd left, a couple of laughs and giggles later they were at it again. Though being a little more creative this time, lucky Raven liked honey. Roxanne silently laughed at the thought of Raven's friends, and how the would react if they knew what she was doing, right now.

After a detour to the kitchen, Rox went back to her room with chocolate fudge (they were out of syrup). She knew Draco wouldn't be to disappointed, and personally she wasn't either.

---

End of the story, please review this time!

Remember friends i know where most of you live, and if i don't i can find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I decided to write another chapter, here goes.

---

The next morning Harry took Raven to the ministry, in hope of finding his friends.

Raven was introduced to everybody at the ministry, including Spegirlski, and an American Auror. It was that exotic girl that was kissing Ron!

"I think I know where your friends are," she told them with her pretty smile.

"It's Emily right?"

"Yes, now I'm led to believe that your co-workers are safe, and it is their intention to be returned safely. So you have nothing to worry about."

"But where are they?" Harry asked.

"In a storeroom, down Diagon Ally, I know the address." Raven spoke up.

"Lets go," the head auror directed.

The apparated to the storeroom in Diagon ally, they found all the aurors piled up in a corner, stunned. "Ennervate," and all the stunned woke up from their sleep.

Hermione asked Harry as he bent down next to her and Ron, "it's Malfoy, did you catch him?"

"No, we were to busy rescuing you? Who's she?" Hermione asked, pointing to Raven.

Raven was standing in the corner, not wanting to interfere with the reunions.

"This is Raven, she and Emily are the ones that knew where to find you," he introduced, "where is Emily Raven?"

Raven laughed and pointed behind him to where Ron was, on top of Ron was Emily. She was kissing him wildly; obviously she had missed him greatly.

---

Mean while in New Caledonia (a French group island in the Pacific)

Roxanne was running up and down the streets shopping like crazy, before going back to the beach house on The Isle of Pines and going snorkelling with Draco. She saw lots of clown fish, stingrays, a purple/yellow fluorescent fish and a huge puffer fish.

Roxanne dived down to look at some fish while Draco cleaned his snorkels; Roxanne then came up from behind him with some blond chick.

Draco started kissing her and she kissed back, when they pulled apart she asked, "Do I know you hottie?"

Draco looked at puzzled, Roxanne then came out of the water and kissed Roxanne and the blond girl on the cheek, "hi Ellie, hi Lee."

In confusion Draco figured out that the girl he kissed wasn't his girl friend, though they were identical.

Roxanne laughed, "Draco this is my sister, my twin sister and her really good friend Lucinda, better known as Lee."

"Nice to meet you," Draco said awkwardly wondering why Ellie had let a total stranger make out with her?

Ellie gave him a small wink and smiled, while Lee was checking out his half naked bod, impressed.

"Nice BF Roxanne, he's as hot as you said," Lee told Roxanne.

"Thanks," Roxanne kissed her boyfriend as she continued treading water, "we'd better be going, I've got a sudden urge to start giving belly button shots."

Roxanne swam to shore in her white, pink, purple, blue, and yellow striped bikini closely followed by Draco.

Lee and Ellie continued swimming talking through the breathing apparatus,

"If they break up, I bags him," Ellie told Lee.

"No fair," Lee whined, "how about we share him?"

"Do you mean share threesome or share as in you have him for a week, I have him for a week?"

"Either."

"Lee!"

"What he's really hot!"

"So true!"

"How come your sister gets to have him, drinking belly button shots out of her belly button?" Lee asked.

"Just lucky I guess," Ellie sighed.

---

Now this is the real end! Happy Jesse?

Did you like it Higginsgirl


End file.
